Feel the Tension
by green-eye-castiel
Summary: While battling leviathans, Team Free Will is cast under a lust spell and feel it while they try to take down Dick, but will the spell serve as a gift to uncover their true feelings? Takes place during season 7 and may contain spoilers for up until then. Destiel, Sabriel, and possibly slight Megstiel. M for language, and some themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to our new story. We hope you like it.

* * *

For the past couple months Cas had been completely out of his freaking head since he took the crazy off of Sam. I'm glad he did it, although I also kind of think he was bat-shit crazy for doing so. But he said he wanted to so who am I to judge? Meg had stayed behind to "nurse" him back to health, no matter how much I didn't like it. I will admit that the thought of a freaking demon, even if it is Meg, watching over Cas is anything but comforting. I wanted to be there myself but I knew that I had business elsewhere. Anyway, the other night Sammy and I were tracking down a few leviathans in Colorado when we got a call from Little Miss Sunshine herself. Cas was back in working order, miraculously sane again. Honestly, enough bad things have happened to us before that I doubted that luck was working in our favor, but hey, I'll take whatever good news I can get. We dropped by on our way to Colorado to investigate the lead and picked up Cas and Meg, as much as I argued against it.

As soon as I saw Cas I asked him a few questions about what had happened to us in the past, and he answered all of them correctly. When I asked him about pop-culture, his face remained blank like always, so I'm content that it's really him for now (but really, who hasn't seen Star Trek?). That threw any doubts about a shapeshifter or any other kind of bizarro shit out the window. And truthfully I'm kinda glad that he's back to normal… for the sole purpose that we need as much angel juice as we can for this leviathan crap.

We've been talking to the locals, and some nice old lady that shared way too much information about her nephew directed us towards an empty warehouse.

Cas, Sam, Meg and I just arrived at the warehouse. Guns cocked, we walked in, Meg making too much noise, as usual. Suddenly the door crashed shut behind us and Meg disappeared with a pop.

"Damn Meg, that bitch! I knew we shouldn't have brought her with us! She's an untrustworthy demon; she's as loyal as a cheating ex!"

"Dean, calm down," Cas was saying to me, "I am sure that if Meg has disappeared it was either by someone elses hands or for a very strong reason."

Just as I jutted out my chin and sighed, I took a step forward and there was a click; Cas' body was against mine in an instant. It was a very, let's say, _awkward_ position, stuck in a net connected to the ceiling. Sam was left panting on the ground and who was to walk through the door but the devil himself. Or should I say, his younger brother?

"Well, well, well. Cassie, looks like you can't keep your hands off the older Winchester, can you?"

I looked at Cas, as much as I could at least, and he had an awed and slightly frightened look on his face, as if he were seeing a ghost, which I guess, in a way, he was.

As a small blush rose to my cheeks from Gabriel's comment, I looked down to where Meg was knocked out on the floor and Sam was tied to a chair next to her. How she got there and why Sam got tied up will always be a mystery to me, even though the one who tied him is an archangel.

"Why would you look at that. My little brother's _hanging_ out with demons now, no pun intended. What has this world come to?" Gabriel bent down and moved a strand of hair out of Meg's face, much to Cas' dismay.

"Don't touch her, Gabriel. She is on our side and has taken care of me over the past few months when I have been… out of commission. How are _you_ even alive?"

"That, dear brother, is not important. Neither is why you have sided with a demon to hunt the leviathans. What is important is that I am here to help."

"_You're_ gonna help _us?_" I heard Sam ask,"That seems kind of hard to believe what with our past experiences." With a raise of Gabriel's eyebrow Sam was suddenly gagged.

"Look Buck-o, I'm not here to help with your little leviathan problem. I'm simply here to help my little bro out."

With that Gabriel started chanting some spell under his breath; it sounded old and by the look on Cas' face I would guess that it was in Enochian. A weird feeling spread into the pit of my stomach, and I could feel it run through every nerve in my body, making me freeze but warming me at the same time. Gabriel sliced open a small cut on one of my hands, then doing the same to Cas and Sam; and after looking pensively at his own, he cut it too. With a small pool of all our blood on the ground, the spell rose to a crescendo and I was temporarily blinded by a bright, slightly blue light.

I opened my eyes and on of those red, cheesy cartoon heart made of our blood existed before my eyes for a second, then faded. Cas and I were knocked out of the net during the explosion and now everyone, including Gabriel and Cas, who was now thankfully detached from me, were lying in a circle, Sam lying on the backside of his chair. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the chair was gone.

"Well that was rather anti-climactic!"Gabriel remarked.

Sam grunted through the gag, and Gabriel snapped that away too, "What the hell did you do, Gabriel! I'm feeling all…um..."

"Oh, I'm surprised as you that it got you. I was told I would need the blood of a sibling, but I didn't know it would affect us too! I guess I just don't know my own power, since I haven't practiced in a while. Dying really takes a lot out of you. Well, that along with healing someone from a case of the crazies."

"That was you?" I asked, "I knew something was up with how Cas just suddenly got bett- Wait. You didn't think _what_ would affect you?"

"Well, Dean-o, thats just the thing you have to figure out. In order to do that you need to talk to Cas," he threw a look at Sam, "alone. I think he has something he wants to tell you. And if all goes as planned you two should be… well I'm not gonna ruin the surprise, but I will give you some privacy." With that, the bastard popped out of existence along with Meg and Sam. I looked over at Cas, and he looked at me.

"You have something to tell me?" I asked, confused as Cas' expression suddenly turned predatory and frightened all at once. Needless to say I froze to the spot.

He seemed to snap himself out of it, but only when he was half a step away from me. Looking at me questioningly he uttered, "Dean, are you feeling the effects of this spell as I am?" As he said this he tilted his head in his usual way, making me understand fully what he was referring to. I had always liked the way he tilted his head when he was confused, and that's why I always made references that he wouldn't understand. And now that feeling was multiplied. To put it lightly, I had the sudden urge to find the edges of Cas' trenchcoat and tear it apart to get to him. Well a greater urge than usual, but thats a whole other problem. I watched his lips twitch and licked mine, in a sudden wave of lust.

Hoarsely, as the distance between us lessened, I replied, "What the hell did Gabriel do?"

As our mouths gravitated towards each others, neither having any control, Sam and Gabriel, in a similar but much funnier manner, as the height difference was greater, appeared. Standing next to them was Meg who was rolling her eyes almost out of her head.

Upon seeing Sam with Gabriel, I took a step back in something close to disgust and immediately jumped between the two.

"What the _hell_ is happening!? You guys leave us alone for two minutes and you start jonesing for each other?"

At this point Meg, looking between us and being the bitch that she is, was in hysterics.

"What, and you and Cas just suddenly got so cozy with each other? Don't blame me for this Dean, I had nothing to do with it." Sam replied with a bitchface.

At this point I had realized who the real culprit was and we all turned to look at Gabriel who was in the corner with a mix between a smirk and a horrified look on his face.

"Well, I did tell you that I was rusty. And I told you that I didn't mean to affect Sam or I."

"Gabriel, what does that mean!?"

"It means, boys, as much as I don't like it, that we can all feel the tension."

* * *

So how did you like it? Tell us and it would be much appreciated. We will try to update as much as we can. This is going to be a multiple chapter story and will have funny parts as well as not so funny parts. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is chapter two. And in case some of you didn't figure it out, this story is from Dean's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

A lust spell. A freaking Enochian super-lust spell. I can honestly say that I would have preferred the stupid truth curse or whatever the hell Gabriel called it to a lust spell! Even with the consequences! I'm sure that since Gabriel has apparently been watching us since his "death", he knows all about Cas' little stint as God… And his partnership with Crowley… And the leviathans he let loose into the world… And okay yes all of mine and Sammy's screw ups too. But that's besides the point. Since he knows all about what's been happening in the screwed up life of angels and hunters he probably knows something about Cas that we don't; he claims to have been using the truth spell so that Cas would spill the beans about whatever it was. I definitely would have prefered that. Even if, while I was under the spell, I let it slip that sometimes I had dreams of quitting the hunting life. Of settling down with a nice person and having a normal life. That he is that person. But that could never happen. It just couldn't. And other times I dream of ripping his clothes off and… and… crap. Lust spell. There it is. Cas had officially entered the room.

We had been under the influence, as it were, for about 2 hours and in that time we had gotten to a hotel, with much difficulty, and gotten 4 separate rooms. We didn't know yet how the spell, or as I like to think of it the curse, worked yet, but we all agreed that we didn't want to take any chances. So far it seems that it doesn't have an affect towards siblings. Thank God for that. Either way, we weren't gonna risk it, but Meg had to be watched, so we (or should I say Sam and Gabe) had decided to bunk her with Cas.

And now Cas was in my room and the spell was at full affect, and great, behind him were Gabriel and Sam. All three of them looked highly uncomfortable, just like I felt.

"Woah, woah, woah. My room. Why are all of you guys suddenly in my room?" I asked for the simple reason that I was starting to have _very_ lustful thoughts, not only about Cas but about _Gabriel_. This was too much for me. I was starting to get a headache. And great! There's Meg with a smirk on her face.

"Relax Big Boy, it's not like we're here for an orgy." Classy. Real classy.

With a look of confusion, Cas started to explain his appearance, although he stayed in his separate corner of the room, along with everyone else.

"Sam and I have decided that we should continue to hunt down the lead that you two were following and try to wait this spell out. Gabriel believes that it should end with time, and that we should just wait."

I immediately agreed because anything, and I mean, _anything, _was better than sitting alone in a room while trying not to think of something that would set this spell into stronger action.

At least all of us were affected with the same amount of severity, although for Cas and Gabriel it seemed a bit harder to control as they hadn't ever felt anything close to this. This was the one time that Sammy and I had the upper hand over these angels.

"Fine. It's as good a choice as we have right now. I guess we should do some research. Sammy? That's you're division."

"Yeah. Right. I'll need to go to the library and possibly the police station to search some records. There's this one guy who, according to his family, has been acting pretty weird lately." As Sam was saying this I noticed that his eyes kept sliding to look at first Gabriel, and then Cas, licking his lips slightly as he did so. I can't say I blame him though. I found myself doing a similar thing throughout his briefing. I also couldn't help but notice that Cas and Gabriel were trying their hardest not to stare at me or my brother. Pathetic! I actually found myself laughing a little at the thought of what must be going through their minds.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam looked over at me with a questioning look.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, fine. It's just a little funny, isn't it? Our situation?"

"Yes, it's absolutely hilarious. Now as I was saying, this guys name is Joseph Nethel. He's got a mother and sister about 70 miles from here. Oh, and get this, they say that they saw him sneaking out late a few nights ago with a woman who apparently changed size as they walked away."

"Leviathans?"

"Most likely, yeah. We should go check it out at least."

* * *

The car ride was actual torture. Everybody, except for Meg, was sitting with their legs crossed and against the window. I still didn't see why we needed Meg, but apparently she "could be very useful." Gabriel is practically stuck in the upholstery of the car to get the farthest away from Sam in the seat in front of him; it's actually kind of funny. Sam and I are in the front seats to use the sibling loophole to our advantage, but I'm not sure how much it's really helping, because I can feel three living bodies right behind me and-Oh god, we still have an hour! Maybe if I turn up the radio it will help. Its not. Alright, I'll try Sammy's breathing exercises. Nope, not helping. As I started to try to relax myself by thinking about the case I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dean, are you okay?" I heard Cas' gravely voice ask. "You look like you are a bit stressed out." As he said this I tried to do everything to stop thinking about the hand that was on my shoulder. I could tell that Cas was also trying to restrain himself, but failing miserably because his thumb had started to move back and forth, back and forth, in a steady rhythm. As suddenly as the hand had come, it was gone again.

"Woah there Cassie! Remember the little spell that I accidently cast? Yeah well I do, and right now you touching the driver of the car is the absolute worst thing that could happen. I don't really want to put my life into someones hands when that someone is half-crazed with lust." As he said this I tried to stop the blush that came to my cheeks, but from Sam's snicker I knew I had failed. Well so much for my weak-ass attempt at staying focused on the case. I looked at the clock. Great, we still had at least half an hour drive left, and that was if I went about 10 over the limit. I can't believe it, but I was actually thankful when Meg spoke up.

"Hey, boys, as much as I _love _to see you look all flustered over each other," she said sarcastically, "we should come up with a plan for when we get to wherever the hell we're going. I think that you'll all agree that I should go with Clarence over here, but I gotta know what I'm doing. I am _not_ going to sit in a library for hours on end. I don't have the patience."

"That's true," I said rather harshly, "you don't. But she is right. Sammy, you're going to the library and I'm going to go question the family, but it will go a lot quicker if there's more than one of us."

"Yeah, but Dean, do you really think it's a good idea? I mean I have nothing against working with a partner, but when we're under this lust spell thing? It just doesn't seem very smart."

"Well it seems to me boys," came the snarky voice of Gabriel, "that we have all controlled it pretty well so far, and since I'm in a helping mood I could really be useful to you. I think that Meg, Cassie, and Dean-o should go interrogate the fam while Sam and I hit the books. It's the only reasonable choice." Even as he said it, I knew it was a bad idea, but I didn't have the energy to argue it, so I, along with everyone else, agreed.

I kept telling myself that there was only 30 minutes left. 30 minutes in which I would be stuck in this car with Cas and Gabriel and Meg. I can't believe it but after so long, I found myself not only attracted to the two angels in the backseat but also the demon. And I couldn't help notice that she was whispering to Cas and was much, MUCH, closer to him then she should be. _Relax Dean, relax. It's not like you own either of them; it's not like anything is gonna happen between them. This is _Cas _you're talking about. This guy is the original virgin. I mean no one can convince him to do anything like that._ Suddenly I couldn't keep thinking about Cas and Meg, the very thought made me sick.

"Hey, Gabe, about this spell of yours, do ya think that if one of us were to be 'satisfied' would it stop us from feeling so… ya know… goddamn dirty?"

"Dean! That's disgusting!"

"Well it's a good question Sammy! I want this thing to be over just as much as you do!"

After a while, Gabriel finally decided to answer. "Truthfully I have no more information on this thing as you do, but I would say that it's worth a try. After all, what harm can it do?"

"Then it's settled. After we all meet back together at a hotel, I'm gonna go to the bar and pick up a chick. Hopefully that will end this thing once and for all." With that, we were all silent for the last 20 minutes of the car ride.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it! If you did please be sure to tell us, and even if you didn't, still tell us. Also, thank you to all of you who followed and favorited our story. It really does mean a lot to us. Anyway, this story will be mostly from Dean's perspective, but there may be some chapters that are from someone else's; we will let you know before hand. There should be a new update soon, so until then!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I know that we haven't updated very recently, and we are sorry about that, but it's the last stretch of school and we have been really busy. This is a rather short chapter just FYI. Anyway here is the newest chapter, so enjoy!

P.S. The first part is in Dean's Pov and the second part in in Cas' and the little - in Dean's phone call are where Sam is talking

* * *

After dropping off Sam and Gabriel, Cas, Meg and I went to the family's house. It was a nondescript little house on the edge of nowhere. No one was home, but just as we were turning back, and I got an eyeful of Meg's ass, a hot twenty-ish year old girl and a middle-aged woman walking up, carrying groceries.

"Can we help you three?" the woman asked.

I had to clear my throat to get Cas' eyes off the twenty year old, and answered, "Yes miss, we," gesturing to Cas and I, "are from the FBI, and this is our associate Miss DeVil."

"And if you show me your badges, I'll be happy to help you."

Cas, as I suspected, held his upside-down, and when I touched his hand to fix it, shivers went down my spine. Ignoring them the best I could, I told Mrs. Nethel that we were there to talk to her about her son, Joseph. That immediately closed her up, but trying to maintain appearances, she invited us in. Five minutes later, with a cup of boiling hot water(supposedly tea, which I didn't drink) in my hands, I was seated on a couch with Cas on the opposite side as Meg looked at family photos above the mantle.

"So, Mrs. Nethel, we are curious about your son, could you tell us any information about him?" I asked dramatically.

"First I would like to know why you ask about him and what you want to know, specifically," replied the mother.

"Well miss," Meg interrupted, "we do like to keep track of our little ducklings. What kind of job does Joseph have?"

"He's a librarian. In fact, I think he's on his way to work right now. I'm sure you can catch him, if you would like to talk to him."

"Wait," Cas spoke up with a little crinkle between his eyebrows, "did you say that Mr. Nethel works at the library? Is that the one in town? Next to the police station?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

I excused myself to their bathroom, and immediately called Sam.

"Sammy!-Joseph works at the library! Is he there?-Well hurry up, he's on his way.-What do you mean?-Well, he's definitely leviathan. What do you want to do?-That'd be a great idea, but do you remember the lead? It said two, one a man, the other a woman. We'll separate them and ask them individually.-An hour? Alright, but I don't know what would take you so long. See ya." I hung up the phone and flushed the toilet to avoid suspicion.

I called Cas over to the hallway in front of the bathroom and explained what we had to do. Immediately he went for the young chick, and asked her into the kitchen a little _too_ eagerly. I signaled Meg to go in with him. Now it was one-on-one time with a potential leviathan. I was hoping that Cas would be able to recognize if one of them was leviathan but apparently after his magic recovery, or whatever the hell Gabriel did to him, he could only see people's faces, not their souls. So now he can only see Meg for her physical face, not what I imagine her horribly ugly demon face would look like. Honestly I'm a little angry about that part, because besides the demon-ness, Meg was pretty hot. Maybe if I could just ignore the demon-ness for a little-No, I am in a house with a possible leviathan. Gotta focus.

"Alright, Mrs. Nethel, is it true that your son went missing for two months?"

"Yes, actually, its a miracle that I got my boy back," she replied with that creepy painted-on mother face. If Cas said the girl was normal I was totally gonna Windex this one.

"A _real _miracle," I commented, but I couldn't help but put a touch of sarcasm in my tone, "Has he talked about the incident at all?"

"No, he hasn't, and we won't push him. It was two months after all, and he went through a horrible ordeal. I don't want to pressure him."

"_Two months_ Mrs. Nethel. You lost your son for two months. Don't you want to know what happened?"

With that she looked at me with some weird expression, and started yelling, "You know what kid, I want you out of my house right now! OUT!"

You really can't blame that all on me. Cas got kicked out too because of something, and Meg is mad at both of us. Well now we have about 45 minutes just for fun!

* * *

After Dean informed me that either the sister or the mother were probably leviathan, I immediately felt bad. They were lovely ladies and I could tell that they had gone through a very traumatic experience, but I also felt disappointed in myself. Ever since I had become sane again, I had not been able to help much. Yet to recover some of my powers, I wasn't able to see people's true form. I had realized that I had never really seen Meg's human face. I understand that it is not actually Meg's face, of course, but since my brother put us under the "lust spell," it has been rather hard for me to not notice how pretty her vessel is. Her face is rather beautiful and her body is better than most humans I have seen. I also felt the strange attraction I had had for her increase exponentially; I found it hard to control myself around her recently. Then again, I had found it hard to control myself around any living person, as right now proved.

For whatever reason, I had immediately decided to interrogate the daughter, Tracy, when Dean told me that we had to "split up." I believe that it may have had something to do with the close proximity that Dean and I were talking in, but I felt an uncontrollable desire that I have rarely felt before. I knew that acting on that desire would not be in Dean's wishes, so I restrained myself but instead found myself gravitating towards Tracy. I asked her if she would allow me to question her in the kitchen, and she agreed rather quickly. I realized then that Meg had followed us and was watching me. I guess my response _was_ rather speedy, but I did not really mind the company. Maybe her presence would help me stay in control of myself.

While in the kitchen, I tried to compose myself, and managed to get out the question, "So your brother, he went missing for two months?"

At this a sad look came into Tracy's eyes and she almost mumbled, "Yeah, two whole months. And he won't even talk about it."

"He won't? Any reason why that is?" Meg questioned in between looking through the cabinets.

With a rather annoyed look on her face that spoke of many arguments, Tracy responded, "Well, I think it was just traumatic for him...he hasn't acted quite right since."

"Oh?" I asked. She had my attention now, "What do you mean? In what way has he been acting different?"

"To start he barely eats anymore. He says it just doesn't taste good. I even made him his favorite dessert and he looked at me like he never even liked it!"

I began to sympathize with her. To have your brother, the one you grew up with, be so distant, well it didn't sit well with me. To help comfort her I put my arm around her and lightly kissed her forehead, but she freaked out and Meg's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Oh my god, you perv, back off! Get out of here, you know enough about my family! Don't come near us again!"

"Yes I think it's time that we leave, Clarence," And Meg rushed me out of the house; we were soon followed by Dean, also kicked out.

I was a little taken aback by her reaction, although I did realize later how my actions could have been taken in the wrong way. I was actually glad in a way that I had been dragged away from the house, as I was finding it unbelievably hard to control myself around others. Especially, I found, Dean. I knew that I could not act on my feelings, no matter how much I might want to, but I couldn't help but think of him over most others. Even over Meg. I was grateful for Meg's company over the last few months, but a part of me had also wished that it were Dean that had stayed to watch over me, not Meg. She had really grown on me, however, and especially now I found it quite hard to stay away from her. There was an undeniable attraction between us. I just wish that there was the same attraction between Dean and myself. But there was no way to fix the situation I was having with Dean, so I decided to stop thinking about it. After all, Dean had told us that there was another 45 minutes to spare before we were to pick up our brothers.

* * *

So how did you like it? Be sure to tell us somehow! We have decided to try our very hardest to update once a week (at least) but might have trouble this week because of school and the season 9 finale (Who's not ready for that... us!). But you'll be glad to know that an upcoming chapter is almost done, so hopefully we update soon. Anyway, until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Okay. I know it's been quite a while since our last update, so sorry about that. We were trying to finish a different chapter first but it didn't work out. So this goes back to Sam and Gabe's story from Gabe's pov. Also, as before, the - are pauses during a phone call when the other is talking. Enjoy!

* * *

On their way to investigate the Nethel family, Cas, Meg, and Dean dropped Sam and I off at the library in some town called Edgewater. We stayed quiet for the most part, looking through some old books and pamphlets about the history of the town. Apparently the guy we were investigating worked at the library, and Sam interrogated some of his co-workers while I sat by. It hadn't been much of a problem that I didn't have an FBI badge, I mean hellooo, trickster, but it was kinda a problem that Sam kept staring at me uncomfortably. Although I caught myself doing the same every once in a while too, and I could do nothing to stop myself. It was kinda strange to me, this feeling of uncontrollable lust. It's not like I had never felt something like it, quite the opposite really. I was the king of this feeling, but usually all I had to do was snap my fingers and I was in a porno, or beautiful girls would show up to cater to my every need. And there was those few times when I snapped my fingers and a guy showed up… at those times I was in a female vessel for the most part, just to try it out and I'll actually admit that I had quite a bit of fun. I also suspect that I don't feel this spell quite as much as my "colleagues" do, but I'm definitely not gonna let them know that. I do not need a 300 pound moose questioning me in private, even if I might like it…

Anyway, after about 20 minutes of agonizingly long and boring research, all done by Sam, he suddenly shouted for joy. Okay, maybe not literally shouted, and maybe not actually out of joy, but you get the idea.

"Hey! Gabriel! I think I've found something, here look." He passed me a newspaper from about a week ago and let me read.

"Cat stuck in a tree for 4 hours finally rescued? Ok I like cats as much as the next guy but I don't see ho-"

"What? No not that, this." He said pointing to the article above it. As he did it his fingers lightly touched my hand and he quickly and sharply backed away.

With a smirk on my face, I read the article he was pointing to. "Man Miraculously Found Alive After Missing For 2 Months?"

"Ya! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah...I'm real happy for that guy, but what does this have to do with the case?"

With a master bitchface, he explained how the guy found was our suspect and something about how it was near impossible that an inexperienced guy could survive in the harsh terrain he was in by himself. "We should definitely check it out at least." With that his phone started to ring.

"Hello? Dean?" He waited a few seconds before continuing, "Ya we know but,no he's not here- that's the thing, I don't think he is, well not the real Joseph Nethel anyway- well there was an article in the newspaper about him, and apparently he was found wandering in the forest after he was missing for 2 months- ya that's what I'm thinking too. Gabriel and I are going to go to the police station to ask the guys that found him a few questions. You should ask the family if he's been acting differently or if he's said anything about the two months- Okay, sounds good. Come pick us up from the station in about an hour?- Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned to me. "Soooo, how was Dean? Were he and Cas just dying to tell you something?"

"Cas? No. It was just Dean, they're gonna ask the family a few questions and then pick us up."

"Yeah, I heard. Is it really gonna take us an hour to find out about this guy's "rescue"? It's a bit long isn't it?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Ya. It is." He didn't elaborate but stared at me the entire time he said it and I couldn't help but feel a twinge in a certain _bathing-suit_ area. Sam grabbed his bag of super secret hunter stuff and stood up to walk out of the building. As he did so I noticed just how great he looked in a suit and just how great that suit fit him. It was tight in all the right places and somehow loose in all the other right places. While I was stuck in my spell induced daydream, Sam stuck his head back in the library.

"Are you coming?" _Well not yet_ I thought to myself, _but hopefully soon… _With that rather disgraceful thought, I got up and followed Sam across the street to the police station. When we walked inside we got some strange looks, probably because on our way there I had conjured up about a pound of candy. What can I say? I'm a nervous eater and I only eat sweets. Anyway after a short excuse from Sam about how I was diabetic or something like that, and showing our badges, the officer at the desk let us through. We asked the rescuers a few questions, and got the information that we expected. This Joseph guy apparently looked pretty healthy when he was found; he wasn't skinny or dehydrated or anything. The guys that found him thought that Nethel must have set up a camp somewhere and learned to survive, but they said he wouldn't talk about it. Naturally they left it alone because he was "traumatized" and "Shouldn't have had to deal with questioning." It all seemed a little bit too miraculous to me, and it seemed that Sam agreed, but we thanked the men all the less.

"Oh, no problem. It's always nice to be able to tell a story with a good ending. May I ask why you're asking about Joe though?" One of the men asked.

"He's just an old friend of ours and we were curious about his disappearance, but he wouldn't talk to us about it." Sam replied with a cheesy smile.

"Well if there's anything else we can do for you just let us know."

"Actually, there is one more thing. Would you mind if we borrow your interrogation room?" I glanced over at Sam with a questioning look on my face because I had absolutely no idea where he was going with this train of thought. I know where I would like him to be going, but I highly doubted that he was leading me into the room so that we could hook-up. Sadly, I was right. As soon as we entered the room and Sam closed the door, he stood on one side of the room and motioned for me to sit in a chair about 10 feet away from him.

"What, are we gonna roleplay now?" I asked jokingly as I sat down.

"No. You are gonna tell me exactly why you put this spell on us, even if you did make a mistake. What were you trying to do in the first place, and why? Is there any way to break it? Are you sure tha-"

"Let me stop you right there Buck-o. I suppose that you do deserve an explanation, seeing as you were affected and all. I wasn't lying when I said that I was trying to help my little bro. Ever since I so cleverly faked my death," At this Sam looked like he was about to ask another question, but I held up my hand to stop him, "and no I will not tell you how I faked my death, but ever since then I have been watching you and your brother. What can I say, I have a sort of soft spot for you guys, a fascination really. Anyway, as I watched you guys make all the stupid mistakes you did, I couldn't help but notice something. My little brother was always there for you. Always. Even when he made the mistakes he did, he made them for you guys, for Dean." When I said this Sam's face softened the slightest bit.

"You're telling me that you placed a stupid lust spell on us because you noticed Cas' motives for helping us? What were you trying to accomplish with that?"

I rolled my eyes a little, but then continued. "It wasn't supposed to be a lust spell dumbo, but yes, it was because I'm not blind."

"What was it supposed to be then? Some stupid love spell?" he asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

"No. Of course not. Who do you think you're talking to? It was _supposed_ to be a simple truth spell. I'm sure that even you have noticed by now that the feelings that my brother obviously has for Dean go both ways. I figured that with a little bit of help, our brothers would finally come clean on their feelings. I think we can both agree that they deserve happiness, especially after the whole "God" fiasco." I could tell that Sam knew exactly what I was talking about with the feelings that they had for each other, and I could tell that he thought what I was saying was reasonable. I decided to push my luck and continue.

"I know that showing up out of nowhere probably wasn't the best approach, and leading you guys to that warehouse using the leviathan case wasn't exactly smart, but I had good intentions. And as far as I'm aware, no. There is only one way to get rid of the spell and that is not an option at this point." Sam was looking pretty skeptical still, so I decided I better take it one step further. "Look, I know that you can _see_ the tension between Castiel and Dean, and I know that you love them both, so why don't you try to help me? Just because the plan backfired, doesn't mean that it can't be salvaged."

"What, help you fix your own mistake? Ya. That's not going to happen. This is all your fault, which means that it's your problem. Don't go dragging me into a situation that doesn't involve me." As he said this he walked towards me, pointing his finger accusingly. He didn't stop walking though, and soon the distance that had been between us a few seconds ago was gone and we were face to face, nearly touching.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to be a part of this. I see the look in your eyes, you want this. You _need _this." As the words spilled out of my mouth, I realized that I wasn't only talking for him, but for myself. I also noticed a slight look of want glitter in Sam's eyes. We got closer and closer. My brain couldn't function anymore and then we were a centimeter apart… and then the county sheriff opened the door.

"Oh… excuse me. Am I- am I interrupting something?" Sam quickly backed up from me, straightening his tie while doing so.

"Of course not. We were just, uh, practicing a new method of interrogation. What can I do for you?"

With a smug look that kinda made me wanna punch him in the face, the sheriff responded, "There's a man outside saying he's your partner. He's got a pretty sweet ride. If I'm not mistaken it's a '67 Chevy Impala."

"Thank you. We'll be right out." The young man nodded and closed the door. I got up and reached for the door handle, but Sam stopped me.

"You said there was one way you knew of to break the spell, what was it?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Sam's face was serious as a statue and I could tell that he meant business. "Okay, fine. The only way I know of to end this spell is to relieve the sexual tension that you feel."

"Well that doesn't seem so bad. When we're at the bar tonight I'll just-"

"It's not that simple," I interrupted, "you have to relieve it with someone else who is affected."

"What are you saying Gabriel?"

"Wow I thought you were brighter kid. What I'm _saying_ is that if you wanna get rid of the spell, you gotta have sex with either Cas or I."

* * *

So how was it? Good? Well I hope 'cause this is my love child... Anyway I promise you that we will try our very best to update more often, especially since it's summer. And sorry if this was a bit out of order with the last chapter, but this one has been done for a while and we felt that we needed to update.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This is what happened with Dean, Cas, and Meg before they went to pick up Sam and Gabe. It is a mix between Megstiel and Destiel. It's from Meg's perspective. Enjoy! p.s. it's fairly short.

* * *

Those idiots managed to get us kicked out with 45 minutes left. Great. Now we have to stop off somewhere for _lunch _for Dean. I swear, Cas would do anything for that guy. Even give up an army, but he already did that with the Leviathans in him. Yes, it might have destroyed him mentally, but he did it. He should just get with Dean and be done with all the eye-sex. _God_, its horrible being in a room with them without all this extra lust stuff, but now? I'd say God help me, but he can't. Not even the devil could help me now. We've stopped at the greasiest diner in town, and Dean managed to order the most unhealthy thing on the menu. A double cheeseburger with everything on it and extra onions, Sam would shiver. I got some fries, just for the taste.

As we sat down I smirked at how Cas chose to sit on my side of the booth with a sheepish look at Dean. Since we had 45 minutes and I couldn't imagine that eating would take that long, I asked, "So, Cas, are you up for a having some fun and ordering some pizza?" Dean's knee hit the table, proving that he remembered what I did, and Cas just looked confused. The cute little dork.

"Why would we order pizza when we are at an establishment that provides perfectly good food?"

I leaned in closer, mostly just to get a reaction from Dean, and whispered in his ear, "I wasn't talking about the food." Something clicked in Cas' brain and I saw on his face that he was finally catching on.

"If you're referring to the pizza man," he responded with his eyes on mine and in a hushed tone, "then yes, I remember, and it was a good memory." I could of sworn that I saw something resembling desire in Castiel's eyes, but I wouldn't let myself believe it. Over the past few months that I had spent looking over Cas, I have to admit that I got kinda a soft spot for him. At first I was still pissed from when he threw me into a ring of holy fire, but what can I say, I like guys that take charge. Then, when he had kissed me in the warehouse, I was just plain shocked. I had used the trick of kissing someone to loot them more times than I could count, but never, _never_, had someone decided to take charge and flat out push me against a wall, me being a demon and all. I gotta say I liked it.

Anyway I knew that Cas had grown an attachment to me too, but I also knew that he would never initiate anything, because as much as I hated it, I knew that he loved Dean too much. And I loved Cas too much to ever actually start anything meaningful. Knowing him he'd probably feel obliged to do whatever I wanted, but I knew that it would be eating him up inside. As I came back to reality, I realized that Cas and I had been just staring at eachother for way longer than an acceptable amount, but I sure as hell didn't wanna break eye contact. I did though, when Dean spoke up.

"Uh, guys? Disgusted human over here trying to eat? Do you mind?" I could hear something of pain in his voice, nearly undetectable. I hadn't meant for anything to happen that would hurt Dean, because, as much as I didn't like to admit it, I actually liked him. He reminded me, in a way, of a demon with his ruthlessness, but he was also pure somehow; fighting for what he believed in. I could relate to that. And I knew how much Dean meant to Cas and that's why I was only trying to tease them, not actually initiate something that would make them feel _this _uncomfortable. Truthfully I was rooting for them. I mean, sure, I would be lying if I said that I didn't wanna be with Cas in a nonsexual way, but anyone with eyes could see the unresolved tension between him and Dean. Maybe if it was just sex it wouldn't have consequences… yes. That's what I would try to do. I would somehow convince Cas to have sex with me and relieve this lust crap. That way I could feel at least a small amount of closure, but Cas could also end up happily with Dean, eventually. I knew that it wasn't likely that I made it out of this Dick and Crowley business alive, but I knew that I had to at least try. And hey, saying that I died a demon who had banged an angel is not a bad achievement. I quickly backed away from Cas and looked over at Dean.

"Sorry, Dean, but what can I say? Cas makes my meat suit all gooey. And is it really that bad of an idea?"

"What, having Cas sleep with you? Ya that's a pretty fucked up idea."

"Well think about it, you guys have a lust spell on you. Wouldn't it wear off if you were to be... satisfied? I mean that is exactly what you were planning on doing tonight right? Find a chick and hook up with her? Well why would it be so bad if Cas and I did the same thing?" Throughout my argument I could see something in Dean's eyes. It was something that showed that he knew I had a good point, but also showed that he didn't want to accept it. Wow, this lunch was turning out nice. Nobody seemed to want to answer my question.

With a tentative voice, so as not to create more tension, Cas asked, "What do you think is taking Sam and Gabriel so long?"

Dean just bent his head down and muttered, "You know, I really don't want to know and I'm hoping I don't find out. If there _are_ doing what we all think they're doing, then I just hope we don't get all the details."

"Really," I asked, "you won't be angry at Sam? I pegged you as some stupid homophobic hunter. No offense."

He sneered at me but continued, "No, I don't really care... what people get up to in their own time is their business. And, I mean, come on, Sam's my little brother! I wouldn't let him go over something so stupid. Thats just silly."

"I'm truly glad you see things that way, Dean," Cas replied, gaining raised eyebrows from both Dean and I. He quickly continued, "We are all God's children, after all."

Thank goodness Dean decided to finish his burger then, I didn't know if I could stand another one of Cas' speeches. But he did decide to order pie (what is it with that man and pie?) since we still had about 15 minutes before we were supposed to pick up Gabriel and Sam. Those 15 minutes of pie eating were accompanied by a rather awkward silence while Dean just started down at his apple crumble in a brooding mood and Cas' eyes flickered between him and me. I swear, if I had to spend everyday with these two I would probably die. I can't imagine how Sam does it. It must be so _awkward_ for him. Oh well, I would have to talk to him about it later. Dean finished his pie quickly and gave our waitress a rather large tip and checked her out while she walked away. This guy needed help.

We left and shortly pulled up to the police station and asked for Sam and Gabriel. They came out after a few minutes and Sam got in the front seat. I noticed him look strangely at Cas and Dean then turn and look Gabriel with a knowing expression. Weird...

* * *

So I hope that this chapter was ok... We kinda rushed the end because we wanted to update. Please please please tell us what you think of this fic so far, your reviews are like life to us. Next chapter will have all of the gang back together again and most likely be from Dean's perspective. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, so it may have been _slightly _longer than a week since the last update, so sorry about that. I'd like to say we had an excuse but neither of us really do. Anyway the first section is from Gabriel's pov and the rest is in Dean's. The end of this got a little bit angsty, and may have slight homophobia, just an fyi. Enjoy!

* * *

So after my heart to heart with Sammy, Castiel and I were told to bop over to some small park in a town called Conifer. Apparently good ol' Joe had decided to go on a spur of the moment hiking trip in some place 50 minutes away that isn't even all that big or good for hiking.

When my younger bro and I landed, we startled a very young, very loud and obnoxious kid who started to scream his chubby little head off. So we had to hightail it out of that specific section of the 'park.' The officer at the station hadn't told Sam or I exactly where Joseph was found, so it took all of about 3 minutes until my brilliant mind started working and we found the most likely area where a hiker could get lost. I had to figure that if a leviathan had killed Joseph, it wouldn't be in public, I mean, what kind of idiot would eat someone in public? Unless they were in a tribe of cannibals, in which case there's probably some initiation ritual where you have to eat, like, your father or your greatest blood rival or something like that. That's besides the point…

As I was saying, the place where Joe's body would most likely be found would be kinda isolated and probably pretty far from the front, although it didn't have to be very far because only a few people ever showed up to the park. I mean, it's a Saturday in the middle of June, around lunchtime, and there is only one, yes, one family here. And of course we just happened to bump into that one family. Anyway, so there was one part of the park that was a little bit off the beaten path, about a mile from the front of the park, and was surrounded by trees. Not only that, but there was a river that went throughout the entire park and the widest part flowed through this one spot. If I were to brutally murder someone, this would be the place I would do it. Like I said, this whole thought process, plus looking through the park for the layout, took me just 3 minutes. But it took me another 5 to explain to Castiel how I made my "deductions" (I swear, he could be just so _dumb_ sometimes). And I think that proves that I'm the perfect guy, I've got brawn _and_ brains.

Even though I had decided to help the Winchesters, I couldn't see why we were even out here, searching for a body. If it was a leviathan in that town, then he would have almost certainly eaten the kid; as much as my amazing deductions might have proved otherwise, I couldn't really care less about these leviathans. I wasn't lying when I told gigantor that I was only here for Cas and Dean. As far as I'm concerned, if this leviathan thing doesn't have anything to do with me, why should I have anything to do with it? That was generally a motto I lived by. The only reason I was still around was because this lust spell thing _did_ involve me, so I have to see it through.

"So what should we do now?" Cas asked me after about a minute of awkwardly standing around, just kinda looking at all the trees.

"Isn't it obvious?" Insert blank stare here. "No? Well now we look for a body that isn't actually here." I replied with as much sarcasm as I could. We actually did start looking though, and I decided that I would only look for about half an hour until I told Cas to give up, because I really did believe that our search was useless. We didn't reach that point though, because after about 20 minutes, Cas, being the good little soldier that he is, found a pile of bones. Well, mostly just bones. There were actually two "bodies." One, the one I'm assuming is Joseph Nethel, was completely bones, with a leg that was snapped in two, while the second hadn't completely decomposed. That's how Cas had found them: the second one, which appeared to be female, was in the stage of death in which it smelled like, well death (not the horseman though, he smelled surprisingly good) and gave off enough of a stench that it could be smelled from a few feet away.

"What I don't understand," Cas said after a moment of just looking at the bodies, "is why the leviathans wouldn't just eat the humans, like they normally do. There is absolutely nothing to indicate why."

"Well I wouldn't say that, Cassy." My brain was going into overdrive yet again. "It looks like our guy over here has a broken leg; the injury looks bad enough that he wouldn't have been able to walk, and as far as we know, he could have been bleeding too. Maybe our theory that the leviathan specifically choose Joseph is wrong, and that in reality he was just the easiest target. There are plenty of places where a person could trip around here and it's not like there is anyone around to help you if you couldn't walk. And there's absolutely no cell service here, which is a great travesty. If a guy were to, say trip, fall, and break his leg enough that he wouldn't be able to walk, along with maybe hitting his head on a sharp rock that not only made him bleed but gave him a concussion, how long would you say he could survive out here on his own? I would give him three days, tops, and maybe by the time the leviathan found him (what he was doing out here in the middle of nowhere only dad knows) the dead guy was decomposed enough that he was recognizable, but would give you nasty food poisoning." Cas looked mildly surprised by the time I was done, which I found slightly offensive, but agreed with me.

"That does seem a more than likely theory, but what about the female?" He had me stumped there. I had absolutely no solution for that.

"Your guess is as good as mine there, buddy." Shortly after, we decided to report back to the others.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel told us that the Conifer police had found Joseph in some park about 50 minutes away. We decided that Cas and Gabriel would pop over and check it out, see if they could find the kid's body, while Meg, Sam, and I stayed behind to stake out the house and the library.

Meg and Sam got to check out the library and make sure Joseph didn't decide to skip town, which was the easy job. That meant I got the Nethel household. Just as I drove up, I could see that the mom and the other kid were leaving. I waited until they were gone for ten minutes, then it was fun-time for me.

The lock wasn't too hard to pick, then I'm in. Except for the dirty cups in the sink, nothing has changed since I'd been there. Maybe their rooms have something.

I started with Joseph's room(which, by the way, is weird as hell because who lives with their family at twenty-something?) Only one thing was weird about the room. The bed was perfectly made. With dust on it. Actually, everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. Alright, maybe he doesn't live with his parents. Looking at his pictures, there was one thing that stuck out. A super hot chick. And I mean smokin'. Like I'm not sure if even I would have a shot with that in a bar (but c'mon, I could probably get into her pants (with her consent of course) if I tried hard enough). Due to the way they held each other, they were probably a couple.

And since this guy's whole room was covered in dust, he had either been getting some since he came back, or he's leviathan. Probably leviathan, from the looks of him.

A quick look around the rest of the house proved normal, if not scarily neat. The other girl spotted with Joseph in the report had probably been the girl from the pictures. Well, at least thats a new lead! If she was the shape-shifting one in the lead, I'll bet she's leviathan too. Great job Dean!

* * *

After about an hour, Gabriel and Cas showed up out of nowhere, wings a blazing (well thats what I imagine at least, seeing as their wings don't actually exist to the human eye)with wind blown hair. Cas' hair was usually wind blown, giving off the vibe that he had just had hardcore sex or something, which I can't say I entirely hated. I have had more than one late night fantasy where _I_ was the person giving him _actual_ sex-hair. And why oh why, in the name of God, was I thinking about this now? Oh ya, because some idiot angel had cast a spell on me, and Cas was standing about five feet too close right now.

"Hey, Cas, personal space? We've talked about this." He backed up a few steps with an apologetic face and started to brief me on what they had found.

"Hold on, two bodies?" I asked when he was finished, "Who was the other one?" No one had an answer for me, so I told them about Joseph's possible lady-love, and how she might be a leviathan too.

"That's a great theory and all, but unless we figure out who this girl is, it doesn't help us." Gabriel pointed out with a much too smug look on his face.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked, my pent up rage showing the slightest bit. Truthfully, I had just about had it with this dick angel. Not only had he decided that it would be fun to torture Sam by killing me, apparently a lot, but he had also decided to cast this stupid lust spell on us for God knows why. And if that wasn't bad enough, this spell was multiplied whenever we were around each other. I mean, I freaked myself out enough with how much I thought about Castiel as more than a friend, but now it was just intolerable! He was probably the closest thing I had to family outside of Sammy and Bobby (and don't even get me started on that situation! I had had to live through Bobby's death, and then he decided to stay behind as a ghost? He knew what happened to spirits with tabs to settle!) Cas was also my best friend. And even though he could be a dick sometimes, and yes he had made mistakes, (who thinks they could become God?) I couldn't lose what I had with him over some feelings that may or may even exist! Hell, I don't even know if what I feel is just some stupid grief mechanism or some bullshit like that. And every time I thought about Cas as anything more than just friends, I thought back to my dad, and what he would think about the whole thing.

I wouldn't say that my dad was necessarily against gays or anything, (not to say that I was gay, because, girls, y'know, I love them) but I always get this feeling that he wouldn't accept it. He had always had very set standards for me. It was always "look after your brother, Dean" or "make sure Sam is alright, Dean" or something like that. I loved my dad. I really did, and still do. But sometimes it became hard following every single one of his orders. And that's why I grew so attached, what some people might even call codependent to, Sam. Because he never judged me as harshly as Dad or expected me to be anything more than I actually was. Thats why it was so hard when he told me he was going away to college, because I needed him. I guess I had just hoped that he needed me just as much. And I thought, for some crazy reason, that Dad would think that it was my fault that his little Sammy didn't want to be a part of the family business. That he wanted to have a normal life, meet a girl, settle down. And of course I was happy for him, he found a way out. He found what I never could. But it's all a sham, isn't it? A hunter getting out of the business? It never happens. And to protect others, a hunter is taught not to get too close to anyone, because they usually end up dead (I think that rule has held up pretty well so far.) And thats why I felt so close to Cas. Not only had he saved me from hell and give me back to Sam (which I didn't really deserve), but he always came back. Many of my friends, and even my family, had died, some multiple times (how messed up is that), but Cas had kept coming back, time after time, mistake after mistake, he always came through when we needed him. When I needed him. Maybe that's why I had some of the not-so-holy fantasies about his holy-

"Dean?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a slightly alarmed, gravelly voice. "Dean? Are you okay? Dean? Answer me." It was Cas. He had stepped closer again. Apparently I had gone a little bit _too _far into my thoughts.

"Hmm? Ya. I'm fine. Just a little hungry I guess," I lied so that he wouldn't question me anymore. And there was Gabriel, standing a few feet away, smiling. What the hell could he have to smile about at a time like this?

"We should go check on Sam and Meg. See if they've found anything." I quickly said so that we could get out of there as quickly as possible and I could leave my thoughts behind.

* * *

So how was it? Be sure to tell us. I'd like to say we will update soon, but who knows. We will try though. I promise that a chapter centered around more of the lust spell and less of the leviathans will be coming up soon.

**Important:** We changed this to an M story just to be safe and because of the themes and suggestions. I do however doubt that either of us will write and actual sex scene.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter took a little longer than normal, but we hope you enjoy it!

From Dean's point of view:

* * *

The whole way to the library I could _feel_ Cas' worried eyes watching me. I guess he hadn't believed the hunger excuse as much as I would have liked. I can't say I blame him though. He _had_ watched me eat just about 2 hours ago (which, come to think of it, that lunch had been extremely awkward and I would rather _not_ think about it.)And it's not like he's stupid or anything, well unless it comes to pop culture. Thankfully the car ride was only a few minutes, and by the time we got there, Sam had gotten the message I sent about where to meet.

"Hey," he said almost immediately when he got into the car, "so nothing much has happened but Joseph did come into work and as far as we know, he's still there. The library closes in about," he looked at his watch, 4:45, "15 minutes. So we could catch him on his way out if we need to."

"Yeah, well it looks like we will. Cas and Gabriel found two bodies in that park, and one of them was definitely the _real_ Joseph."

"Wait," Meg chimed in from the backseat, "There were two bodies? Who was the second?"

"Dean-o here thinks that good ol' Joe got himself a girl. Well, _had_ himself a girl before they both became unable to live. Anyway, if he's right then it looks like we, I mean you, have two of these leviathans on your hands." Gabriel so helpfully pointed out.

"Hey listen here buddy," I turned around as much as I could in my seat, "you are in this just as much as we are now, and you've only got yourself to blame for that. If you hadn't come here with your stupid-"

"Dean!" Sam said more forcefully than I think was really necessary. Almost as if he were hiding something. "Now is not the time to assign blame _or_ have this conversation. Besides, there's 'Joseph.'" And sure enough, there he was, walking out of the library looking around as if to make sure no one was watching. Too bad for him, we were watching. And too bad for us we were right next to the police station, which made abducting someone in broad daylight a lot harder than it should have been. We ended up having to follow him for about 5 blocks (it helped that he wasn't going home and he was walking) before he turned into an alley off of the street. Sam, Gabriel, and I got out of the car and followed him for about a few yards before Gabriel knocked him out with a pipe to the head.

"I thought you weren't helping us with this." I asked with eyebrow raised.

"Oh I'm not. I just like knocking people out." Wow. What a little angel. We carefully scoped out the building next to us, it was an abandoned warehouse (we were lucky there), before we dragged not-Joseph in and tied him up as best we could with the rope that Gabriel conjured. Although it did have a rather suspicious sticky substance on it that I didn't even wanna know the story behind. After we were sure that the leviathan was secure, I went back out to baby to get the Borax and tell Cas and Meg to come inside.

When I got out there, however, I saw something that wanted to make me hurl. Or burn my eyes out, either would really work. In the backseat of the impala, of _my_ impala, Meg and Cas were in what I assume to be Cas' first ever hardcore make-out session. And if that wasn't bad enough, they were _lying down_ on the seats with Meg on bottom while Cas just ravished her. And I'm not talking gentle either, I mean full on hands-trapped-above-her head body-pinned-down filth. The kind of thing a parent might find their seventeen year old boy doing. As soon as I saw what was happening I knocked on the window as loud as I possibly could, partially to stop them and partially to take out my anger. I know, oh believe me I know, that Cas is not mine, and that I'm not his, but for some reason I had let myself believe that he wouldn't do anything like this with anyone (except maybe me but I knew that wasn't very likely.) And especially not with Meg! As soon as they realized that they had an audience, Cas quickly got out of the car, looking absolutely _mortified_.

"Dean, I-"

"Save it Cas. We have Joseph inside and need your help interrogating him." A complete lie, we didn't need him at all I just wanted them to stop whatever that was, but I tried to put as much ice into my words as I could. I did have to restrain myself from shooting Meg a rather deadly stare though; I think I was just seeing things but I could have sworn that I saw something resembling guilt in her eyes.

I got the Borax that we had and made sure to slam the trunk as hard as I could without damaging my car. The car that would forever hold this one completely disgusting memory. When I turned back around to go inside again, Meg grabbed me by the arm and stopped me. Cas had already disappeared, probably out of embarrassment, and it was just her and I outside.

"What do you want, Meg?" I asked in a tired but stern tone. "We don't have time for any heart to heart moments when there's business to attend to." I tried to pull away but this girl was much stronger than she looked. I blame it on the demon juice bubbling inside her.

"What you just saw, Dean, you know it only happened because of the lust spell, right? He-"

"Wait, your telling me that you pretty much would have raped Cas if I hadn't stopped you two? That you would have used this stupid spell to take advantage of him?" I was, frankly, outraged because, feelings aside, Cas was probably the closest friend I had and this was _not_ ok.

"You think-?" Meg looked kinda stunned, "You think that I would do that? I may be a demon, Dean, but I do have a sense of right and wrong. Besides, what I was trying to tell you was that while we were waiting for you morons to take this guy, or whatever, our arms accidentally brushed against each other. Dangerous thing I guess. And, well, I assume that you're smart enough to figure out what happened next."

"Well good for you. Should I be mad or something? I don't frankly give a fuck about what you two do in your free time." Another lie. This time I did pull out of her grasp and started to briskly walk back inside. She didn't follow me, not that I cared; we could do this with or without her. I guess my anger towards her or whatever is probably why I didn't wanna hook up with her, given the extended period of contact and all of that. But who the hell knows how this spell works. At this moment, I couldn't really care.

"I don't think Cas meant to do it." Meg said loud enough so that I could hear before she opened the car door and got back inside.

* * *

"Where's the other one?" I asked, sliding the blade of my knife along "Joseph's" jaw. "Tell me that, and you don't get a one way road to Boraxland. It's a pretty good deal if you ask me."

"Oh go to hell." I punched him and he started spitting out blood.

"Already been. It didn't really agree with me. Now," I dipped my knife in the borax, "tell me why you came to this place. Or you could tell me where the bitch you were with last night is. Your choice." As predicted, he didn't talk, so I sunk the blade into his left shoulder. He screamed and I'm disappointed to say that it was like music to my ears. "Tell. Me. Where. She. Is." I punctuated each word with a twist of the knife. After a few hits to the gut, just for good luck, he was only capable of whimpering. I figured that was a good sign, considering he would be fine in about two minutes. And then I could do it all over again. I guess my time in hell had a bigger affect on me than I thought. That and what I had just seen. I decided that I should probably pull out my knife to maximize the blood loss, but twisted it a few more times for good measure. Before I could pull the knife out though, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dean, I think you made your point." It was Sam, with a mixture of horror and worry in his eyes. "You can stop now." Yup, that was Sammy. Always worried about me, even though it should be the other way around. I was the big brother and it was my job to look after him, but instead it seemed that he had been taking more care of me lately. I guess Bobby's death had more of an impact on me than on him. I decided to let him win this one and took a step back. It was then that I noticed Cas standing a few feet back, looking like a lost kitten. If it was possible that a cast off warrior of God could look like a kitten that is. It actually might have been considered adorable under different conditions. He was out in the complete open with all of us in the same room as him, yet he gave off the aura of, well, loneliness. There was guilt in his eyes, his hair was ruffled (most likely from his recent sexcapade, which kind of ruined the whole innocent look), and he just seemed to shrink into his coat. I guess he really did feel super bad about what he had done, especially because he had been staring at me for a while. I guess the fact that I was pretty much torturing this guy just added to his guilt. He was probably thinking back to when he had all but forced me to torture Alastair for him.

There was suddenly a loud, slightly strained voice, as if the speaker was trying to catch his breath, "You wanna know why I came here?" It was the leviathan. His head was still bowed down to his chest, but it was definitely him. "That's why." He lifted his head at the words and slightly raised his chin to somewhere behind me. I turned around and there was a girl, about "Joseph's" age, holding a knife against Meg's neck. I took a few steps towards them and saw Cas tense up beside me.

"I believe we had an appointment, Joseph." She said it so nonchalantly that it would have surprised even me that at this moment she was capable of killing a person, well a demon's vessel, with a swipe of her wrist. That is, if I didn't see her right now. And God, I had to admit that it wasn't bad looking at her. She had shoulder length brunette hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a light brown coat that was only slightly too long for her and hung down to about mid-thigh. What you could see of her beneath the jacket was a perfect body: curvy but not paper thin, muscular but not overly so, and just… well frankly she was beautiful! Somehow all of her features complimented each other perfectly and I couldn't help but stare a little bit. She was, however, definitely the girl that was in the picture with Joseph, which meant that she was leviathan and not this actual girl.

"It's about time you showed up, Vivian. You're just a tad late!" This was Joseph talking, although I felt a hint of pride hearing that his voice was still strained. The girl, Vivian, shrugged her shoulder in a way that told me that she really did not care. I guess the leviathans that took Joseph and Vivian's looks didn't feel the same way about each other that the real couple did. It was really too bad for them though. Even if I were a leviathan I would get with that.

"So," I said, turning back to look at Joseph before returning my gaze to Vivian, "This is what you were waiting for. All the better, I suppose, because now we can just kill two birds with one stone."

"Aw, yes," Vivian was talking now, "Dean Winchester, your reputation does not disappoint I see. Always overly eager, ready to kill any monster without a second though. Except your friend here, and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm the one holding a knife to her throat."

"You are," I responded with a steady tone, "but in case you hadn't heard, I'm not friends with any demons. And also, lately I've been hanging out with two angels."

"Well it seems like one of them has abandoned you, buddy, because the only one here is the one in the dirty trenchcoat." I looked around. She was right, Gabriel had disappeared. I could've sworn that he had been there just a second ago, right before Vivian showed up. I guess it was my mistake to trust that bastard at all. I caught Cas' eye and it told me not to worry; it calmed me down a little bit. Sam spoke next.

"Well he's the only one that is visibly here, ya, but never underestimate an archangel." The next second I was looking at Vivian's head on the pavement in front of me. A weird sword-like thing had cut it off and now I could see that it was Gabriel, who had just appeared out of mid-air, that was responsible. Meg didn't even look fazed at what had happened, but instead walked calmly away. I raised my eyebrows in a questioning way, because I was surprised that Gabriel had decided to help us again.

"Sue me, Dean. You obviously aren't going to let me leave very easily before this spell ordeal is over with and I got bored. I decided to help you. And you of all people should know how much I enjoy killing people in unique ways." The goddamn son of a bitch actually winked after he had finished! Who did he think he was!

"Well if you're helping now then grab the head. Keep it away from the body."

"Grab the… you're kidding right?"

"I don't believe that he is, Gabriel. That is not his kidding face." These were the first words that Cas had spoken this whole time. And of course it would be something so stupid and distinctly _Cas_.

"Well since we got rid of her we should probably gank this guy. He's useless to us now anyway." Sam silently agreed by chopping Joseph's head off. We buried the bodies separately from the heads, making sure to salt and burn each one. Afterwards I decided that we all needed a drink, partly to celebrate, and partly for me to get rid of the memory of Cas and Meg together.(Dean)

* * *

If you have any comments or suggestions, please comment! The next chapter will be a lot more _spell-involved_. And probably sooner.


End file.
